<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What Keeps You Up At Night? by briann_ (briann_of_tarth), briann_of_tarth</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29106138">What Keeps You Up At Night?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/briann_of_tarth/pseuds/briann_'>briann_ (briann_of_tarth)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/briann_of_tarth/pseuds/briann_of_tarth'>briann_of_tarth</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 14:13:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,661</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29106138</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/briann_of_tarth/pseuds/briann_, https://archiveofourown.org/users/briann_of_tarth/pseuds/briann_of_tarth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first fanfiction. Please feel free to leave me any comments/suggestions!</p><p>I wanted this to follow the timeline and be as true to the characters as possible.</p><p>I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS.</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Levi/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1: Meeting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first fanfiction. Please feel free to leave me any comments/suggestions!</p><p>I wanted this to follow the timeline and be as true to the characters as possible.</p><p>I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tags: Blood/Death, Harassment</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Chapter 1</p><p>You wake up to a burning red sky, your ears ringing from the explosion. Smoke, ash, and blood blur your vision . You slowly get up only to see your parents crushed under the rubble, lifeless. Your siblings are nowhere to be seen. As you manage to lift your aching body from the floor you stumble into an officer with wings on her jacket and blood stains. She immediately grabs your hand and the two of you start running. The Shiganshina district was in ruin.. Wall Maria had been breached.  She leaves you with a crowd of people before turning to fight again for the sake of humanity. Just as you catch your breath and begin to realize what the hell was going on, you felt your body being pushed by terrified people trying to board the boats.<br/>
Finally aboard, you hear a small child scream “I’m going to kill them all. Every single one” as his eyes filled with tears. He looked no older than one of your siblings. Where were they? Were they dead too? Tears began to fall on your stained face. </p><p>Relocated within Wall Rose, you became a refugee. There was not enough food for all of you, and they forced you to work the land along with everyone else. One evening, you caught the eye of a visiting politician, Mr. Davis. Your beautiful (h/c) hair and your (e/c) eyes, the way even in the wake of a disaster you moved with grace sparked something inside him. Your looks will be very useful to him.  He walked up to you and pulled you aside. When he told you he could give you a better life, your eyes widened. The new district you had relocated to as a refugee was running out of food and was going to send thousands of refugees to try and retake the land overrun with titans. Unable to locate your siblings or any friends you knew, anyone from your town, you reluctantly decided to go with him to a whole new district.<br/>
Little did you know he was going to take you to the underground, an unpleasant and dreary place. You see fragile children with pale skin, starved of food and sunlight. He takes you inside a small building, this will be your own home. It's small, but better than anything you had going for you before, despite the lack  of sunlight of course. The area is nicer, as to be expected, compared to the rest of  the underground. Inside your little abode, a few other men await.<br/>
That’s when it hit you. Are you to be his whore? How could you be so naïve? Maybe it was better for you to have tried to reclaim your land and look for the bodies of your missing family. You start to lose yourself in a panic.<br/>
“(Y/n)”, he said. “You are to never tell anyone of what happens here. You will only leave this house under my permission or death will await you. You will stay here by yourself and keep this place clean. Food will be delivered daily. Should I need to bring you above, you are to dress appropriately and do as I say.”<br/>
The confusion on your face was apparent.<br/>
“Mr. Davis ?” you asked?<br/>
“I am a young and single, wealthy man. Things are expected of me. Unfortunately, I have no interest in such a bland lifestyle… my tastes are… unique. I have no desire for women unfortunately, though someday I will need to produce an heir with my name… until then, I expect you to keep my parties and my guests confidential. In return you will be taken care of. I, nor my guests will ever touch you.”<br/>
He and his guests walked into the large room together. “I expect dinner to be ready in two hours”<br/>
~<br/>
For a few years, it was fine...a bit lonely, but you managed. As time grew you earned a few privileges, you could wonder about and every now and then he took you to the surface, only to be seen with you so as to not raise suspicion regarding his extracurriculars. Although they were brief moments, you looked forward to them. You would give any extra food or cash to the children who needed it. You made friends with your neighbors and they taught you how to fight, how to be street smart. Your kind demeanor was infectious. </p><p>One day a new man appeared named Carter. Carter was not interested in the same festivities Mr. Davis enjoyed. There was something off about him, something sinister. He wasn’t like Mr. Davis’ usual guests. Your instincts told you to be alert. As you prepare their meals, he watches you carefully. He walks closer to you and grabs your arm tightly. You try to pull away but he slams you against the wall. “Stop” you yell as you pull the knife from your sleeve. “I’m going to enjoy this,” he said. You cut his cheek and knocked him on his ass just as Mr. Davis came out. “Don’t. Touch. Me. Again.”<br/>
Mr. Davis and his guests stood in disbelief. “You’re too easy on her Davis. She needs to learn some manners” someone scoffed. As soon as everyone leaves Mr. Davis slaps you to your surprise. He tells you that he has no choice but to give you over to Carter in order to maintain his status among the men. He will be a new addition to your duties. Instead of leaving as usual, Mr. Davis spent the night to assure you did not try to escape. You couldn’t sleep. How could you? You’ve become collateral damage all because of that fucking creep. As you try to sneak out Mr. Davis catches you. Frantic and with a heavy heart, you punch him so hard he falls backwards and hits his head. Is he dead?! No, there isn’t time for that… You sneak out into the break of dawn, cloak over your body to hide yourself. When you reach the guards in front of the stairs, you reveal your face and say that Mr. Davis needs you to pick up some supply from the surface. Despite the growing suspicion of the guards, they let you go above, afterall, they’ve seen you with him for years now. Before you can blend in the crowd Carter’s face appears. He yells that you killed Mr. Davis and the crowd begins to enclose you. You evade the first guards punch and swipe the second’s legs. Not looking where you're going you run into a raven haired man with wings on his cape.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2: So it begins</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In a swinging motion he pulls you aside. Startled and full of adrenaline, you punch his chiseled face and he swings into one of the underground city guards. Lacking ODM gear, the raven haired man and his comrades retrain you and three of Davis’ men with ease despite your valiant efforts. Given the ruckus you caused in the city and the assault on the scout , it's no wonder you ended up in Commander Erwin’s office. Erwin was very tall, muscular, and composed. He gestured to you to sit and you obliged. “Care to explain to me why Mr. Davis is dead and you assaulted Captain Levi here after he tried to help you?”<br/>“If he tried to help me, why did he pull so hard, how in the hell was I supposed to know” you scoffed.<br/>“Tsk,” the 5’2 man said, his back pressed against the wall, arms crossed. <br/>“I-”, you stumbled. “I wasn’t going to be someone’s whore! I.. didn’t want to hurt him… or Davis... Mr. Davis treated me well… he gave me a home after I lost mine… and then Carter showed up and Mr. Davis said that I’d be given over to Carter and I couldn-” you cried. "I couldn't let him ruin my life!"<br/>“I see,” Erwin interrupted.  “It's not often I find someone able to overpower my Captain here and maneuver guards from the underground while wearing a long dress such as yours” he chuckled. <br/>Levi rolled his eyes. Overpowering him is an exaggeration. He had no expectations of you when he saw you running in your long dress. To think he underestimated you and paid the price. How embarrassing. </p><p>“You have two choices, the way I see it. Either we let the military police have you, since you killed politician Davis, regardless of his actions or involvement, or you join us in the scouts, retake your citizenship, freedom, and live.”<br/>“Fine.” you say.  “I’ll join you”<br/>Levi was surprised. He figured a woman like you could manage to create another option for yourself. You seem too smart to end up falling for his trap.</p><p>Captain Levi reluctantly takes you to the training corps as instructed by Commander Erwin. It's your lucky day, training begins today. <br/>As you two ride on horseback, you feel an overwhelming embarrassment come over you. With your arms around him, you apologize. You never meant to hurt him, you explained, he just startled you. <br/>“I understand, ” he said softly. “So, what was a brat dressed like you doing in a place like the underground?”<br/>“I-” “My family was killed during the attack on Shiganshina,” “Mr. Davis took care of me because I took care of his secret… And then Carter showed up.. He tried to make me his and I-” <br/>“Tsk. I know that asshole. One of these days he'll get what's coming to him.”<br/>You squeeze him slightly and thank him. He seemed taken aback but there was nowhere for him to move to so he just sighed. Embarrassed even more, you stare at the man, and in silence you ride the rest of the way there. As you approach the camp, you quietly ask him what to expect as a cadet. He glances at your slightly and gets off his horse. "Training should be fine for you. If you make it past your first mission then Erwin was right about you."<br/>You start to walk up to Commander Shadis, as he speaks with Captain Levi. You notice a young man with the same determination in his eyes as- Its the boy from the boat. <br/>“(Y/n)!” Captain Levi calls. “If you continue to train you'll be just fine brat.”<br/>You meet Commander Shadis and your new life begins. “Let's get you into something you can actually train in,” Shadis scoffed. </p><p>~~~<br/>Three years later. It's Graduation day. <br/>Mikasa Ackerman<br/>(Y/N)<br/>Reiner Braun<br/>Bertholdt Hoover<br/>Annie Leonhardt<br/>Eren Yeager. <br/>Jean Kirschtein<br/>Marco Bott.<br/>Connie Springer<br/>Sasha Braus</p><p>Despite being in the top 10 you agreed to be a scout, as per your promise to Commander Erwin. And that's exactly what you will be. It’s time to stop being selfish, and pay your life forward like the unknown soldier who saved you. Despite you being 23 and your fellow cadets being 17-18, you became really close to them, in a familial way. They reminded you of your siblings sometimes.. To think you all made it and bonded so well. Was this the living Commander Erwin spoke of? The reclaiming of life? A new family.<br/>~~<br/>What was supposed to be your first mission turned into a full blown titan attack. Trost was breached suddenly. The disbelief and terror filled your shaking bodies. You and your comrades sprung into action as much as you were able to. Training never could have prepared you for this. As you watched your comrades die something came over you. An intense will to live, to be free, free from them. It’s not going to be like last time. This time, you're going to protect your comrades, no, your family. Even if you can't save them,  you’re going to die trying. You muster your courage and join in the fight. You kill not one, but two, three titans. You adjust as well as could be expected but need to catch your breath and conserve gas. As you land on the nearest roof, you see Eren emerging from a titan, Mikasa and Armin around him. Fuck, there’s titans coming towards them. In an instant you see a raven haired man effortlessly take them down. It’s Captain Levi and his squad. There are two more titans approaching. As his squad takes one and approaches the other you get there first and slice its nape while it's distracted. You land harshly as you've used up all of your gas. You dust yourself off as the raven haired man turned to see you.<br/>“Captain Levi?!” you exclaimed with excitement in your voice. <br/>“So the brat survived,” he said dryly with a shallow smirk.<br/>“You remembered me?” you blushed. Even if you spent little time actually talking together, there was still something so damn alluring about him. And you were sure he felt the same towards you. </p><p>He tsked. How could he forget you? Not only did you punch his handsome mug but you were absolutely beautiful in that dress, everyone turned their heads to you when you walked in the Commander’s office that day. Your eyes were sad, but determined, and kind, that’s why Erwin felt the need to recruit you.</p><p>You turn your attention to your friends. Eren is wounded, and Armin and Mikasa look exhausted. You rush over to them but Commander Erwin lands. He smiles at you before taking Eren. Captain Levi and his squad help the rest of you get back to safety before leaving again. </p><p>~~<br/>Everyone is sitting around the table, those of us still alive. As we start to eat Mikasa, Armin, and I are summoned to attend Eren’s hearing. It wasn’t going well, they were terrified of him, and their fear was dangerous. They couldn’t grasp his full potential nor the unusual situation we were in. Commander Erwin spoke eloquently as always, his words captivating, as absurd as they were. When everyone began to panic at Eren’s crazed speech, Captain Levi jumped in and began to kick the crap out of Eren. You stared in shock while holding Mikasa's hand as she began getting frantic. The room went silent. He managed to grab everyone’s attention, though cruel as it was. He and Commander Erwin managed to be granted custody of Eren and his titan form. <br/>Still in disbelief, you begin to question your crush on Captain Levi. What’s his deal?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3: Beyond the Wall</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Within the next few days you, Jean, Connie, Sasha, Mikasa, Eren, Armin, Christa, Ymir, Bertholdt, and Reiner officially join the scouts. Though you all were terrified out of your minds, you knew in your heart it was the right thing to do. You all went through too much, saw too much to ever forget it. Lucky for you, you were assigned a room with Mikasa and Sasha. After you all settle in, you meet in the dining hall for dinner. You wave at Captain Levi and he nods, barely acknowledging your enthusiasm. Sasha breaks the tension by asking Mikasa for her bread who quickly says no and offers it to an exhausted Eren. You wonder if that idiot Eren will ever take the hint, how can he be so dense? The poor thing is being so obvious and yet he stays oblivious. You give Sasha your bread half and smile at your friends, reassuring them that you’re alright. You decide it's time to say hi to your superiors and catch up. An adult conversation would be nice you thought as Eren and Jean start to argue for the 50th time today.</p><p>Hange and you only met once, but you two got along rather well due to your intelligence and fun personality. Their eccentricism was so inviting and their undying love for the knowledge of titans was equally as inviting. Commander Erwin you’ve talked to twice, both times leaving you to decide your own fate. Captain Levi and you had 3 prior run ins. The first when punched his face, the second when you talked on your way to the training corps, and a third time when he, Hange, and Erwin came to visit. They came to check in on you a week after training began on one of your first off days. It turns out you didn't kill Mr. Davis after all. According to Hange, Carter was originally supposed to assassinate Mr. Davis himself, but the situation between you three that day made it all too easy for Carter to take advantage of the situation. Erwin gave you a choice to opt out of  joining the military but you decided to stay,  remembering what Levi told you. He told you he was given a similar ultimatum from Erwin years ago, and has no regrets about his decision. Erwin believed your quick wits and agility would come in handy, and you wanted that to be true. </p><p>"I heard you did well at the battle of Trost. It seems I was right about you." Commander Erwin smiled before excusing himself.</p><p>You and Hange engage in a detailed conversation about titans while Levi simply listens and rolls his eyes. Within the hour, dinner is over and everyone heads back to their rooms.</p><p>As everyone heads to bed you become restless. You're too anxious about training tomorrow, you'll be going outside the walls soon… are you going to be ready? You wander about the halls and end up seeing a light coming from the doorway.</p><p>"Oi, what are you still doing up?"  <br/>"Captain Levi, I-, I can't sleep…I’m sorry I’ll go back to my-"<br/>"Come,"  he sighs.<br/>You sit down at the table across from him and he brings you a hot cup of chamomile tea to help you sleep.<br/>"Captain, can I ask you something?"<br/>He nods slightly.<br/>"How do you know about the underground?"<br/>He stops sipping his tea. You meet his gray eyes for a second and he turns away.<br/>“I was born and raised there, but when I met Commander Erwin I never looked back..Tell me (y/n). Was this what you expected? Do you regret your decision?”<br/>“Do you think I made the wrong choice?”<br/>He stopped sipping his tea and set it down. "It's getting late. Get some sleep" he said without looking at you.</p><p>The next few days of training consisted of honing combat skills and memorizing Commander Erwin’s plan. <br/>~<br/>Today was the long awaited day. You wake up early and get ready. Just a small breakfast today; some tea and bread. You walk over to the stables and see Levi with your horse. “Be careful out there,” he said looking down at your feet. <br/>“Have some faith in me. I’m more than just a pretty face you know” you teased. </p><p>His face started to turn red and he walked away. </p><p>You get on your horse and meet with your squad leader for the mission. It's time to ride outside the walls. At first, things go as planned. Feeling confident you add another kill under your belt and a few  assists on some abnormals. What seemed to be going well immediately turned into a shit show when the female titan appeared. Squads were scattered, and with your leader gone, you, Armin, Jean, and Reiner find yourselves face to face with her. She's intelligent and fast, her blue eyes so familiar, so cold and sullen. You and Jean try to engage her but it's unsuccessful, you barely missed her attack. To your surprise, she was almost reactive to Armin.<br/>“Armin, is it possible Eren isn’t the only one with the ability to transform into a titan?” you questioned as you met his gaze. Reiner gets caught and you're sure the end for him. He manages to get out of her clutches and she immediately rushes toward Captain Levi’s squad, where Eren awaits. The four of you are now stranded, there's only one horse. Suddenly Christa appears before you, two horses beside her. The boys gaze at her in awe. It's true, she is beautiful and sweet, but let’s be real here, they stand no chance against Ymir. You hop on Christa’s horse and make your ways to the forest. <br/>As everyone else in the special squad deals with the female titan you five find yourselves at odds, waiting for a signal. Abnormals swarm the trees you’re hiding in. “We should fight them! They’re starting to climb” you scream.<br/>“Oi, (y/n), how much gas is left? You might want to save it” Jean screamed.</p><p>He had a point, but you couldn't sit there waiting as bait any longer, they were getting way too close for comfort. You decided to exhaust your remaining gas and take revenge for your fallen comrades. You miscalculated and began to fall right into an abnormal's hands. Your left hand was being crushed as the abnormal lifted you above its head. Lucky for you, Jean cut its nape while it was distracted. He caught you in his arms and sternly scold you. Surprisingly, you felt no pain, but your hand was rendered useless. To think one of the younger ones had to save you of all people. You hoped Levi wouldn’t be embarrassed of you. </p><p>At that moment, the signal was shot and seen. It's time to go home. The retreat back is just as exhausting as it was difficult. Christa and Armin were too small to ride back with since you’d have to ride in the front due to your injuries. There was no way you were going to ride back with Reiner, something seemed off about him. How could he have possibly gotten out of the female titans grasp when your squad leaders couldn't? Sure he was talented but it all seemed too much. Jean took the liberty of watching over you. He was good looking, objectively speaking but too young. You knew he reveled in the fact he could call himself your hero. Finally, you met up with the main regiment and caught sight of Levi who seemed distraught. Bodies were being dumped, the bodies of comrades, friends, no, family.</p><p>Safely inside the walls, you’re all devastated, the look of disdain plastered on your faces. You suffered multiple casualties, hundreds gone.</p><p>With remorse, you all walked through the crowd as they passed their judgments. You notice Levi is especially distraught when he hears Petra's father talking to him...</p><p>You walk up to him and grab his wrist. His sullen eyes meet yours and he lets your hand fall into his for a minute or two.<br/>~<br/>Back at the base, the hot water and smell of soap soothes your aching body and cleanses your soul. Today was especially rough, what was really achieved today? Why did Commander Erwin send you on a suicide mission? Why was Levi-<br/>" (Y/N)!! The rest of us need to shower too”<br/>Out of your daze, you rinse the remaining soap off your body and cover up in towels before heading out.Your room is empty. You use this time to get dressed in some fitted, soft pants and a cropped tank top. You run essential oils on your body and let your hair down. Laying in bed you become a victim to your wandering mind.<br/>There's a knock on your door. Who could it possibly be?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was Hange. "(Y/n), we need to check your left hand. How do you feel? Jean told us about your hand you crazy girl! Why didn't come get seen sooner? Is it because you didn't want to see Leviiii" she gushed.</p><p>Today was such a shit show you completely forgot. In fact you couldn't even feel it.<br/>"I can't bend my fingers, they just feel hot" they were red and swollen. <br/>"Come, we'll get you a splint for them" <br/>You follow Hange and get all fixed up right before dinner. “Say, Hange, what did you mean about that Levi comment?”<br/>“Oh. Hmmmmm... In all my years I’ve never seen him so soft. Besides he seems to be a little flustered around you dont you think?”<br/>“I’m not quite sure what you mean” you deflect… you approach the dining hall.<br/>Hange grinned. “I’ll catch up with you later” </p><p>Dinner that night was rough to say the least.. hundreds of comrades would never be able to rejoice in such a basic deed. You spent the time with your 104th cadet graduates and tried to cheer them up. Your 5+ year age difference made you feel responsible for them. You managed to celebrate your survival while respectfully remembering your comrades. </p><p>Again,  your insomnia kept you up past curfew. You didn't care though. After a day like today how could you sleep, how could anyone sleep? You wandered about the area outside before returning inside only to see Levi sitting in silence by himself, almost as if he was expecting you. <br/>"Captain?" You called, interrupting his trance.<br/>"Again huh?" he raised his eyebrow. "Come sit," he motioned to the empty seat across from him.<br/>Ahh. Another cup of chamomile tea...<br/>"That girl on your squad… she's the one that rescued me 5 years ago you know….I never even told her...." you cried.<br/>"My team was full of brave soldiers..." He looked up at you and saw your splints and his eyes narrowed. "So, what happened to you?"<br/>"I tried to kill more titans than I could handle" you laughed. "Jean of all people had to come save me!"<br/>"Do you ever think maybe you're too reckless?!" He asked aggressively.“The first time I see you you’re running away from sketchy ass people and cause a huge seen in town, the next time you barely manage to land because you ran out of fuel and now you almost lose your left hand!”<br/>“What does it matter to you? Why do you pay so much attention to me anyways? There's no reason for you to raise your voice at me" you scolded as you slammed your tea cup down.<br/>“Whatever, I- I don’t even know why I waste my time on you (l/n)”. Levi looked away from you. <br/>Maybe Hange had a point, he hardly ever looks at you directly. You reach for his hand. "Today was hard for you, wasn’t it... I know you’ve lost a lot, and so have I. That’s why I don’t regret my decision. I’d rather die trying to save my friends and save humanity than sit ignorantly behind some wall until the next attack. Why can't you put some faith in me?  Believe in me! I'm not a damsel in need of saving!" Your (e/c) eyes meet his. You were almost expecting him to pull away when to his and to your surprise he felt a gush of warmth throughout his body.<br/>In silence you sat for what seemed like an eternity . <br/>"Captain, can you walk me to my room? It's late.."<br/>He tsked as he got up bumping into the table. “You- you can call me Levi” he spoke softly . Silence befell you as you walked to your room. Once there, you kissed him goodnight on the cheek and immediately went inside. What the hell were you thinking???</p><p>Overwhelmed with emotions Levi  headed straight back to his quarters trying to grab some sleep. He wasn't mad at you but he wasn't particularly happy either... He was stunned, and he stayed up all night trying to understand why you kissed him and why he didn't exactly hate it per say...</p><p>There was a knock at Levi's door. It was commander Erwin. He told Levi that he would have to speak with Eren about today's events with the Female Titan. Erwin would round up the rest of the 104th cadets and meet them in the dining room.  </p><p>~ <br/>Erwin made his rounds and landed at yours, Mikasa's and Sasha's door. You had barely started to fall asleep when his knocking woke you three up. All of your squad met in the dining hall only to discover Levi and Eren talking. What the hell was going on?? Your eyes met Levi's again. He sure starred a lot didn't he? <br/>Commander Erwin finally spoke. He requested a report on the unusual events that took place beyond the wall. Armin spoke. He accused Annie of being the female titan. You concurred. There were too many anomalies that took place that day. Only the 104 cadets that crossed her survived and her eyes… so familiar. Eren seemed to reject the idea. He was frantic, full of disbelief. The poor thing, he just couldn't bear the thought,  it was too much for someone like him. His feelings aside, the rest of you agreed to Commander Erwin’s plan. Annie was guilty until proven innocent. <br/>As you all disbanded you pulled Levi to the side. He stopped, but he didn't look at you right away. "I'm sorry for what happened earlier… it was stupid and impul-"<br/>"No, I just- I - I don't know how to-" he paused. He looked at you from toe to head.  Your joggers hugged your hips perfectly, your navel exposed, your bralette hugging your breasts...and your beautiful face...<br/>He lost his train of thought.<br/>"Levi" you interrupted.. you look down slightly into his eyes, fuck it, you think.  You kiss him passionately on his lips. <br/>He pulled away and became a bumbling mess. "Let me.. Erhm. Let me walk you to your room" he said.<br/>At your door he kissed you goodnight on your hand and hurriedly ran off.<br/>Mikasa and Sasha were waiting for you when you opened the door. “What the hell was that” they shrieked in awe.</p><p>Oh fuck me you thought.  “Well”… you gushed bright red… “I think he likes me too!”<br/>They were astounded. Captain Levi??? With a crush??? You couldn't help but confide in your best friends. After all it took your mind off of the betrayal that would happen in a short few hours. As you three recounted yours and Levi's humble beginnings Levi was confronted by Erwin and Hange.<br/>They were waiting for him to discuss the fine details for tomorrow when they caught a glimpse of yours and his interaction. "So you do like her!" Hange teased. "You owe me Erwin I won!"<br/>"You owe her what. What the hell is going on" his bashful demeanor gone.<br/>Erwin gestured to his quarters, we need to talk. They discussed the finer details and the risks to expect tomorrow. "Levi, will your feelings for (y/n) affect your duties?" Erwin asked in monotone. <br/>"Nnn-No, sir"<br/>"Good, she'll be accompanying us tomorrow. Her diplomacy may be useful despite her injury. After all, she should know to act infront of elites "<br/>"Goodnight commander" Levi says firmly. <br/>Hange looks to Levi and smiles. “Goodnight Erwin, goodnight Leeeeeeviiiiiiiiii”<br/>~<br/>In the morning you're informed of your assignment change. You are to accompany Captain Levi and Commander Erwin and wear something “appropriate”.<br/>You open your trunk, and pull out one of the mauve dresses Davis bought you. The straps fell on your arms, the sweetheart neckline hugged your chest, it’s tight around your torso but falls down elegantly from your hips to your toes.<br/>You enter the carriage with Levi and Erwin… you’d rather be with your friends.. You wish you got to hear what Annie says.. but yet, Levi’s smile makes your wishes and suspicions melt.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Commander Erwin was a man with purpose. He never did anything without reason, ever. So why were you here? What use could he possibly have for you? Despite your injuries he seemed to want you for a reason. You sat next to Erwin and avoided Levi’s gaze. He never really said anything to you about what had happened... Maybe it was the rush from almost dying, but you were especially risque that night. <br/>The carriage stopped. You three were met with the military police. Nile seemed especially suspicious and engageded Erwin in the most intense moment. Jean met you three, and broke the tension. He wanted to go help his comrades. Levi and Erwin agreed, but when you expressed your desire to go they both denied you. <br/>“I’m better than him on a normal day even without full movement of my hand! Why can’t I go too?”<br/>“You’re needed here” Levi scolded, looking directly at Erwin. <br/>Your eyes narrowed at his, but he was looking away from you. You looked to Commander Erwin who spoke to Jean and let him go. <br/>As Commander Erwin began to prepare for departure himself, he was stopped by Nile and his squad, guns aimed straight toward him. Nile accused Erwin of being a traitor and  putting his pride above humanity. Commander Erwin told him who was in charge of what and how to manage his teams and this frightened Nile, who began to panic. Commander Erwin was prepared to die for the sake of humanity! He called Nile’s bluff. Instead of death, he was cuffed. You exchanged a glance with Captain Levi and he spoke first. You stepped forward in front of Erwin despite your best judgement. If he didn’t shoot Erwin he wasn’t going to shoot you.<br/>“He did not put himself above humanity, he risked himself for humanity! You vermin here in the capitol could never understand. You sit in here inside these walls and reap the benefits you never earned. You’ll soon understand what it’s like to fulfill the job you were meant to when Commander Erwin is gone!.”<br/>Shocked by your harsh words and firm presence you three were granted temporary freedom to help your regiment in their need. <br/>Captain Levi went ahead and pulled Eren aside, preventing him from eating Annie. Eren, of course, passed out from his strenuous usage of his titan form. He wound up in the infirmary and of course Armin, Mikasa, and even Jean followed him. <br/>Commander Erwin,  and you were pulled in front of the Elites. An explanation was owed. A debt needed to be paid for the bold stunt that was pulled. Commander Erwin did it again, his demeanor and words of conviction allowed him to be as free as he was able.<br/>Your 104th comrades found themselves stuck within a castle of wall Sina. It’s no surprise, given that Annie and Eren are confirmed titans.There’s so much that you all don’t know, who else is hiding?<br/>~<br/>Unfortunately for you, you were still stuck with Captain Levi and Commander Erwin. <br/>It’s midday and you, Erwin, and Levi are given disturbing news. Wall Sina has been breached. Commander Erwin smiles, almost as if he was expecting it. Captain Levi immediately walks up to Erwin demanding he goes to check in on the recruits. Another scout reassures them that Miche has it under control. After all, he’s only second best to Levi.<br/>This marks the beginning of the longest 12 hours of your life. <br/>You and Levi excuse yourselves from Commander Erwin’s office. You walk away in silence, not meeting each other's eyes. You both must prepare to leave soon, there’s no time to discuss your latest encounter no matter how much you both desire it.. You head toward Hange who’s studying titan parts as usual. As soon as you enter, Moblit excuses himself. You ask them to fill you in on the day's events and you’re astounded. The walls… filled with titans?? Titans within Wall Sina..your friends… without ODM gear and wandering about, trying to survive… FUCK. Why did you have to get caught? Why aren’t you with your friends? How useless.. You begin to cry… Levi interrupts you two. “He’s been waiting. It's time to go” he said coldly. You brushed your tears away as Hange left the room. You turn to follow, but Levi puts his arm in front of you, stopping you dead in your tracks. <br/>“Oi, (y/n)” he blushes. “We need to talk after everything settles down”<br/>You nod and rush outside. You, Pastor Nick, Hange, Captain Levi, Eren, Mikasa, and Arin head out in a small carriage. Pastor Nick knows more than he’s letting on, and you’re going to find out just what the hell he knows… <br/>~~<br/>Finally, your destination has been reached. “Christa??? Christa knows about the walls? Just who is she?! Why is she so important” you demand to know. You grab Pastor Nick with your right hand and lift his collar. <br/>“Settle down (y/n)!” Hange sighs. “He won’t tell you anything anyways, I tried, believe me!”<br/>In that moment, Sasha bursts in with news and you all disperse into a small conference. <br/>“Reiner and Bertholdt, two more? Titans?! Now that you mention it...something felt off about Reiner that day.. When Annie grabbed him..Only the four of us survived.. I didn’t think much of it unless” you turn to Armin.<br/>“She let him go and changed course immediately after.”<br/>Everything started to make sense, but of course Eren was in disbelief. How could he not see what was before his eyes?!  How could he negate everything? He's too emotional. Regardless of your feelings, everyone prepares to head out.<br/>Unfortunately you’re unable to gear up and ride on your own. You’re just going to have to put faith in your comrades. <br/>You’re left with Levi, Pastor Nick, and a few others. Great. The thought of almost dying the few days before fueled your erratic behavior but tonight? Tonight, you’re not up to the back and forth Levi presents to you. Some of your friends might be dead, and the rest are headed into an unknown shit show, and you are left to deal with the drama you created in a fleeting bold moment. <br/>“(Y/n)” Levi calls. He gives you a cup of black tea. You won’t be sleeping tonight apparently. “Are you okay?” he says staring at his tea cup... “Tsk, who would have thought there would be so many Titans in your group”<br/>“It.. It seemed odd that Reiner survived Annie’s clutches… but I never would have thought..”<br/>“Are you ready? Are you ready to kill your comrades?!”<br/>“They're Not my comrades! They betrayed us! They betrayed me… They’re the reason my family is dead, and they’re going to pay” you assure yourself.<br/>“If they really are titans, they’ll be gone soon enough, I promise you that” he said, deep in his cup of tea. <br/>“Levi, I need to know… how do you feel.. About what I’ve done… about what we’ve done!???”<br/>“I… I say goodnight to you. I hope you sleep well” he excuses himself.<br/>Unfortunately for you, you're up all night. You wander the outside until you're dead tired. Hopefully the morning will bring you peace…<br/>The morning peace you sought was simply your comrades charging into battle saving the rest of you 104th cadets. <br/>You change into a new dress, the sweetheart neckline hugging your torso, the gown from the waist down hugging your wide hips and caressing your body so effortlessly. The dress stopped at your thighs, covering as much as possible while leaving the rest up to their imagination. You begin to walk out of the building when Levi stops you. He puts his coat over your shoulders and you two begin to walk out to meet Commander Erwin. Your friends should be saved right about now, they will be  heading home soon. Commander Erwin notices your attire, “You should be ready to head out soon. Your injuries will soon heal. Try and wear something less distracting (y/n).”  You  and Levi are dismissed. <br/>“Do you think I’m distracting Levi?” you asked coyly. <br/>“I… I-.. Well… no.. of course not!... It’s just...”<br/>You laughed. He’s definitely into you. Now if only your friends came back safely, then you're day would be perfect.<br/>~~<br/>Your comrades come back, but Ymir is the prime suspect. How long has she been a titan? Did Christa.. No, did Historia know? And Reiner and Bertholdt… Them too? Just what the fuck is going on!<br/>You watch as they head out together. Something is definitely off.. But what can you do? You rejoin Captain Levi and Commander Erwin when you see a bright flash of yellow light shine through the sky.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>